Amphibious
by Vampiresofthesouth
Summary: UPDATED. The life and love of the Frog Brothers. Rated M for sexual content and other mature themes. Frogcest with some Edgar x Sam to be thrown in later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Lost Boys and all characters belong to Joel Schumaker. **

**Warning: This story contains Frogcest. That means Edgar Frog x Alan Frog. Edgar is also intersex. **

* * *

The Frog brothers had always been together. They were born twelve months apart, Edgar coming first.

Their parents owned a comic book shop on the boardwalk, and the siblings absorbed themselves in horror comics, becoming "professional" vampire hunters in their early teens.

But tonight, no creature, man or beast, could be outside. It was impossible. Torrential rains had battered most of California for the last two days, and it had so far shown no signs of stopping. Huge gusts rattled the window panes, thunder rolled, lightning illuminated the sky.

Edgar groaned, rolling over on his side, facing his brother's back. He had been dozing off and on, but he couldn't possibly get a decent sleep with this meteorological racket. Mom and Dad were probably passed out cold. Lucky fucks.

They had always shared a bed. Even as toddlers they shared a crib. It had saved space. Neither of the Frog brothers felt strange about it.

"Alan." He hissed, poking his brother's back. "Al. Bro, I can't sleep."

Alan rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" He whispered.

"I can't sleep." Edgar pouted, sitting up.

"Why do you gotta wake me up for, though?" Alan asked. He smirked. "Aren't scared, are ya?"

"N-no!"

"Poor Eddy. You've fought vampires, but a bad storm gives you the willies…."

"I'm not scared!" Edgar felt heat come into his cheeks. "It's loud. I want you to stay up with me."

Alan sighed and sat up, black hair falling in his eyes. Edgar smiled, laying his head on his brother's knee. Alan patted Edgar's hair, moving his thumb to stroke the spot above Edgar's eyebrows.

"You may be a suck, but you're my suck." Alan laughed. Edgar didn't seem to hear that though, because what his brother was doing was relaxing him greatly.

The older boy let out a soft moan, making Alan pull his hand away. Edgar whimpered.

"Why'd ya stop?" He demanded. Alan blushed, laying back down.

"Sorry. I just….you moaned like that, it was so….cute."

Edgar? Cute? What the hell?

"How was it cute?" Edgar asked, laying beside him, chest pressed against his back. The heat radiating from Edgar felt so nice. The younger Frog groaned again.

"Yeah. I said you were cute." He responded, blushing some more. He turned to face Edgar, their faces close enough to touch. "Eddy-"

Edgar smiled softly, chuckling. He stroked Alan's cheek.

"You're the best bro ever. And….I'm just a tiny bit scared." He admitted. "You'll protect me, won't you?"

"We protect each other." Alan whispered. "Always."

"We'll be with each other. Always. No matter what the fuck happens."

"I love you, Eddy."

"I love you too, Al."

A few seconds of silence were interrupted by a loud roll of thunder and a bright flash of lightning that seemed to rock the house.

They were drawn into each other's arms by some unseen force, rolling around in bed, kissing and wrestling playfully. Alan nuzzled Edgar's neck, licking and kissing it.

They messed around until they were breathless, mouths sore from making out.

"Man." Edgar panted. "That was….frikkin rad."

"Yeah." Alan replied. "Never kissed anyone before…."

Edgar snuggled up to him, nibbling his earlobe. Alan smacked at him, resuming their play. He nibbled Edgar's neck, making the older Frog squeal.

"Gonna give me a hickey?" He rasped. Alan grinned and bit into his neck, sucking the skin. Edgar moaned loudly, laughing when it was over.

"Not just any hickey." Alan replied in a low voice. "It's the mark of the vampire!" He pinned Edgar again. "You must be my slave for all eternity!"

Edgar growled, pushing Alan off of him. They snuggled together again, under the blankets, their foreheads touching. The brothers laughed together, holding each other. Edgar looked at Alan again, eyes widening. He placed his hands on his younger brother's chest. He kissed Alan again, his tongue tracing his lower lip. Alan opened his mouth, touching the tip of his tongue to Edgar's. He moaned and ran his hands through his brother's dirty blond hair.

Edgar's hands ran down Alan's sides and up his tee, brushing his fingers over his abs.

"Oh, ohhhh…." He sighed, pushing his body closer to Alan's. "Al, oh, shit…"

Their bodies pressed closer together, Edgar threw a leg around his brother's waist. They were dangerously close; Alan kissing Edgar's neck as their hips ground together. Alan pulled Edgar's shirt up, fingertips brushing against his nipples.

Alan looked at Edgar, his eyes filled with lust. The sounds of the storm were being drowned out by the sound of their hearts beating in unison. This just felt right. Brothers, nearly twins, being together all their lives. Sharing the same bed…..

"I think I love you, Eddy…." Alan rasped.

"In love?" Edgar responded.

"Yes." Alan placed his head on Edgar's chest. "Like that."

Edgar gazed at him for a few seconds before sitting up and peeling his shirt off. He smiled and silently beckoned for Alan to do the same. Alan pulled his tee shirt off and tugged at his boxers, showing off his semi-hard penis. Edgar blushed deeply, but didn't take his bottoms off. Alan touched his hand.

"Don't be shy. We know each other better than anyone else. It's fine, Eddy…" He whispered, trying to reassure his older sibling. "You're beautiful."

"You're beautiful too, Al." Edgar replied. "You don't think I'm a freak…?"

"No. I don't."

With that, Edgar nodded and removed his shorts. There was an anomaly. The male sex was perfectly formed, slightly erect. But underneath was the female sex, soft and untouched.

Because of his mother's drug use when she was pregnant, Edgar Frog was born intersex. His parents decided to raise him as male. Mrs. Frog went cold turkey when she was pregnant with Alan to dodge the risks of having another "freak", but went back soon after Alan was born.

"You're beautiful." Alan repeated, pulling Edgar onto his lap. Alan sucked one of his brother's nipples in his mouth, making the older Frog boy shiver in delight.

Alan pulled his brother on top of him, squirming so that they were in the sixty-nine position. Alan took Edgar's hardening member in his mouth while stroking his soft labia. Edgar moaned, beginning to lick Alan's hard penis. He sucked the tip as Alan slid a finger inside of him, gently pushing inside and breaking the hymen.

Edgar took more of Alan in his mouth to take his mind off the pain, it quickly receded. Alan moaned and rubbed his finger against the front wall of his sibling's orifice, making Edgar buck his hips.

"Al, fuck, this is great…." Edgar commented. He sucked Alan's cock faster, trying not to choke on it. He could taste the pre-cum dripping into his mouth. Alan's finger was coated in his brother's juices, walls contracting around his finger. "Oh god, Al, I'm-"

"I'm getting close…" Alan groaned, grasping Edgar's hips. His leg muscles tightened and hips bucked, semen squirting into Edgar's mouth. Edgar gagged a bit but swallowed, legs shaking as his hips moved some more, causing his semen to fill Alan's mouth and his juices to drip onto Alan's face.

They laid together, Edgar's head in the crook of Alan's arm, naked underneath the sheets. Alan panted, listening to the rain pound on the roof.

"That was amazing." He said.

"I love you, Al. I love you more than anything." Edgar whispered. Alan kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too."

"Bro?" He whispered. "I think I can maybe go to sleep now."

"Sleep tight. Don't let the vampires bite." Alan kissed him again and closed his eyes. Edgar purred in happiness and snuggled close to his brother.

As the wind howled outside and electricity lit up the sky, they both knew they were safe in each other's arms.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! More chapters to come, probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire hunting was a very hazardous job. It was also a very messy one.

The Frog Brothers had good word spread about them thanks to Sam, and it turned out that counties surrounding Santa Carla also had some vampire issues.

After a good slaying, they were always dirty. The siblings would be covered in dirt, mud, blood, and vampire goop.

Showers were in order when they snuck in back home.

They stripped off their clothes and left them piled in the sink, stepping in the shower and turning on the faucet.

Alan shivered as the cold water sprayed him. Edgar laughed, the spray barely hitting his feet. The younger Frog pulled his brother over to the water, smirking as he heard Edgar yelp. Edgar sucked his breath in and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the ledge of the tub, working some into his hair. Alan grabbed it from him and began to wash his hair as well.

The older Frog looked his brother over and blushed a little. It had been over a month since that….thing during the storm had happened, and the incident was still in his head.

Neither of them felt guilty about it, really. They knew the mutual attraction was there, but there would be hell to pay if their parents found out.

Grime, goo, and dirt was rinsed away from their hair and bodies. All clean. They looked at each other, sharing the same knowing smile.

Edgar stepped towards his brother and kissed him lightly. Alan returned the kiss and pressed against his sibling, running a hand on Edgar's inner thigh and between his legs.

He moaned into Alan's mouth as the kiss got deeper, hands tangled in Alan's black hair as their tongues met. Mouths hot and wanting, yearning for each other.

Edgar whimpered, feeling Alan harden against him, and himself hardening also, but the sex beneath also responded, wanting more attention from Alan's hand.

"I wanna fuck you right here." Alan growled. Edgar pulled back and turned off the water. He smiled and Alan stepped out and grabbed him, kissing his sibling more passionately.

They were still naked and wet, but they were teenagers in love. Edgar fumbled with the door to their room, shutting it with his foot once they were inside.

They fell onto their bed, wrestling around and making out, laughing.

Edgar leaned back and opened his legs, one eyebrow raised, beckoning his younger brother to tease him.

Alan lowered got on his knees and lowered his head, sucking Edgar and sliding a finger into the damp orifice. Edgar arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Alan added another finger inside and sucked harder. Soon, Edgar released into his brother's mouth and the walls of his cunt contracted around his fingers in rhythm, making him moan louder.

Alan was throbbing with lust. He pinned Edgar down and hovered over him.

"We fuck now." He rasped. He moved from over top of him and opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Edgar asked.

"Michael."

"Why would Michael need condoms?" He and Alan both knew full well that Sam was fucking Star; maybe poor Mike was still hoping for a chance.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Alan put the condom on his hard cock, Edgar blushed looking at such a lewd thing. "You ready?"

"Al…." Edgar pulled Alan into his arms, kissing him and laying down on the bed. "Shit, I can't believe-"

"Sssshhh. I love you, Eddy." Alan whispered.

"I love you, too."

Edgar drew his legs up and opened his thighs. Alan lowered himself and entered his brother's virgin sex carefully, pushing in slowly, letting Edgar savor every bit.

"It doesn't hurt." Edgar smiled and purred. "You feel good…" He wrapped his legs around Alan's waist, kissing his forehead.

"Good." Alan kissed Edgar's neck as he began to thrust, biting gently at the soft flesh, leaving two dime sized hickeys.

They clasped their hands together as they made love, gentle squeezes came with each surge of pleasure.

"I love you, Al…Yes, give it to me, ohhh, fuck…"

"Eddy, Eddy, oh my god-"

"I'm gonna come." Edgar panted, hips jerking. Cum was leaking from his cock, and the feeling of Alan inside him was driving him crazy. "Al, I'm coming, oh yeah, don't stop, I'm coming, don't stop!"

Alan kissed his brother roughly to quiet him, moaning into his open mouth. He squeezed his older brother's hand tightly as he felt himself orgasm, filling the rubber with his cum.

Exhausted, they laid beside each other, not saying anything. They kissed some more, but they were both so tired.

Edgar pulled the covers up over them. And as they had done for over a month, they slept in each other's arms, but only now fully satisfied.

*END*


End file.
